zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Dominion Rod (Hyrule Warriors)
Dominion Rod is a weapon moveset used by Princess Zelda in Hyrule Warriors. It is described as a mysterious rod with the ability to command stone statues. Its Strong Attack allows Zelda and summon and control a statue, leading it into battle with Combo Attacks. It has a Darkness Elemental Attribute. During certain combos and attacks, Zelda can use the Control Orb at the top of the rod to attack enemies with. During her Focus Spirit Attack, Zelda summons a giant Owl Statue to attack enemies with. During her standard weak point attack, Zelda will pass the Control Orb from the rod to an Owl Statue and they will pass it back and forth briefly, then Zelda will finish by spiking the Orb into the ground. Both statues are used in Zelda's Boss Weak Point Smash. Statues Zelda can summon two types of Statues with her Strong Attack. A certain combo allows her to switch between the two. The two Statues are: *'Owl Statue' - The appearance of the Owl Statue is based on its Twilight Princess design. A giant Owl Statue appears during Zelda's Focus Spirit Attack. *'Hammer Guardian Statue' - These statue is based on one of the 4 controllable statue types in Twilight Princess. As its name implies, it wields a large hammer which it uses to attack enemies. Weapon Levels *''Level 1'' - Old Dominion Rod *''Level 2'' - High Dominion Rod *''Level 3'' - Royal Dominion Rod * Level 4 - Royal Dominion Rod + * Level 4+ - Volcanic Dominion Rod Gallery File:Hyrule Warriors Dominion Rod Old Dominion Rod (Render).png|Promotional Render of the Old Dominion Rod from Hyrule Warriors File:Hyrule Warriors Dominion Rod High Dominion Rod (Render).png|Promotional Render of the High Dominion Rod from Hyrule Warriors File:Hyrule Warriors Dominion Rod Royal Dominion Rod (Render).png|Promotional Render of the Royal Dominion Rod from Hyrule Warriors File:Hyrule Warriors Dominion Rod Old Dominion Rod (Level 1 Dominion Rod).png|Old Dominion Rod icon from Hyrule Warriors File:Hyrule Warriors Dominion Rod High Dominion Rod (Level 2 Dominion Rod).png|High Dominion Rod icon from Hyrule Warriors File:Hyrule Warriors Level 3 Dominion Rod Royal Dominion Rod (Icon).png|Royal Dominion Rod icon from Hyrule Warriors Hyrule Warriors Dominion Rod Hammer Guardian Statue (Model Render).png|Render of the Hammer Guardian Statue model from Hyrule Warriors Inspiration This moveset is based on the Dominion Rod used by Link Twilight Princess. Zelda's use of it is a reference to item's backstory from Twilight Princess, when Oocca where still in contact with the Royal Family of Hyrule, the Oocca handed down the Dominion Rod, also known as the rod of the heavens. This rod was only to be carried by one known as the messenger to the heavens and used by the messenger whenever the Royal Family needed to communicate with the Oocca. Zelda's use of the rod may also be a passing reference to the rod-like staff wielded by her counterpart Princess Hilda (who appears as a Recolor Costume for Zelda). Category:Hyrule Warriors items Category:Rods Category:Hyrule Warriors DLC